


Краски Тариса

by tsepesh



Series: Трудовыебудни директора Кренника [8]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Иногда людям, работающим под началом директора Кренника, приходят в головы самые разные идеи.





	Краски Тариса

Название: Краски Тариса  
Автор: fandom Galactic Empire 2018  
Бета: fandom Galactic Empire 2018  
Размер: мини, 1008 слов  
Задание: троп «Пасхальное яйцо»  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Орсон Кренник, оригинальные персонажи, эпизодически Данстиг Птерро  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: имперский джен с элементами шизофрении  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Иногда людям, работающим под началом директора Кренника, приходят в головы самые разные идеи.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: Хотя «пасхальное яйцо» обыгрывается раскрашиванием всех, кто не смог вовремя убежать, в тексте есть несколько отсылок к невеселым событиям нашего мира.  
Для голосования: #. fandom Galactic Empire 2018 - "Краски Тариса"

 

— И во сколько нам обойдется эта ваша гениальная идея? — устало спросил директор Кренник главу третьего кадрового отдела, занимавшегося всем «кашиикским персоналом».

Тот взглянул на свой планшет, словно в поисках поддержки, потом увел взгляд куда-то вбок и, когда Кренник уже был готов продолжить свою мысль словами «ну, как посчитаете, тогда и приходите», все-таки посмотрел на начальство.

— Мы уже практически договорились с «Красками Тариса» о покупке их заводов, сэр, — рискнул он.

Кренник потер рукой в перчатке правую бровь в тщетной попытке уговорить начинающуюся мигрень отложить визит.

— Хес, — проникновенно начал он. — А вы не задумывались, зачем нам вообще дополнительные заводы, которые ещё и никакого отношения к строительству не имеют? Что мы потом будем делать с ними на балансе?

— По расчету бухгалтеров, это выгоднее, чем покупать готовую продукцию у КТ или других поставщиков, сэр, тем более что КТ на грани разорения и готовы отдать все почти за бесценок. Вот расчет, вы можете сами убедиться, сэр.

— Отправьте мне, я посмотрю. С самими-то вуки разговаривали?

— Провели исследование, сэр. Средство совершенно безвредно, разве что действует дольше, чем на людей.

— То есть зеленый вуки, которого я неделю назад видел — ваших рук дело?

— Так точно, сэр.

— Вы бы хоть предупреждали, что опыты свои проводите. Ладно, так что там с вуки? Не против?

— Директор Кренник, я не уверен…

— Хес, вы, блядь, издеваетесь? У нас тут миллион этих тварей, каждая сильнее среднестатистического человека без аугментаций и каждая — нашими стараниями — вооружена как минимум каким-нибудь сварочным аппаратом. И вы мне говорите, что собираетесь красить их, даже не спросив, не приведет ли это к бунту?

— Директор Кренник, опыт подавления предыдущих волнений…

— Должен был научить вас, Хес, — почти сквозь зубы выдавил Кренник, — что их дешевле предотвратить, чем подавлять. Да, мы можем расстрелять этот миллион, выбросить за борт и что угодно, только за новым придется на Кашиик лететь. И обучать до посинения. И я не понимаю, почему мне приходится объяснять все это вам, Хес.

— Я направлю лейтенантов Деккол и Ласситера провести опрос.

— Хес, вся эта идея изначально — их?

— Да, сэр, — решил не рисковать из-за подчиненных Хес.

— Тогда пришлите их сразу ко мне.

— Так точно, сэр.

***

 

— «Краски Тариса», «Краски Тариса»… Птерро, не подскажешь, откуда я могу помнить про них?

— Котов ими красили, шеф, только спреями.

— Нет, что-то более давнее. — Кренник с силой провел руками по лицу. — Ну что за идиот. Почему я должен объяснять про вукийские бунты человеку, который по должности занимается их предотвращением?

— Возможно, шеф, он считает, что в его должностные обязанности не входит предотвращение.

— Рано ему еще так считать, у него еще дача не построена, или что он там строит. Надеюсь, хоть лейтенанты повменяемее.

***

 

Лейтенанты действительно оказались вменяемее. По крайней мере, догадались спросить главного бригадира вуки и глав кланов. Те, хотя и считали идею не слишком привлекательной, возражали на порядок менее активно, чем на попытки их брить ради поддержания гигиены или запретить разжигать клановые костры.

— Основной проблемой новых «Красок Тариса», сэр, стало то, что из-за сменившегося сырья новые расцветки стали более стойкими и держатся до полугода. Вернуться к старому сырью они не могут, сэр, и договоры с новым поставщиком составлены сильно в пользу этого поставщика.

— Но нас, сэр, как раз и интересует стойкость новой расцветки. Вуки, с учетом их метаболизма, остаются с измененным цветом до четырех стандартных месяцев.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что по этому вашему гениальному плану мы будем каждые четыре месяца скармливать примерно по миллиону таблеток КТ? В целом, понятно, зачем вам заводы, но неясно, зачем нам вообще с этим связываться.

— Там та же проблема, что и с котами была, сэр, — переглянувшись с Ласситером, сказала Деккол. — Вуки чипируют, да, но когда их направляют на работы, все равно путают. Например, неделю назад в блоке 72-З-61 должна была работать сварочная бригада, так там за неделю умудрились без ведома контролера смениться все вуки, причем если начинали те, кто хотя бы представляет, с какой стороны к аппарату подходить, то заканчивали уже те, кто все это видит первый раз.

— Наказывать пробовали?

— Не помогает, все равно меняются, сэр. Говорят, что путаются.

— Рычат, скорее. А зонировать как-то территорию? И ток пускать через чипы, когда не в свою зону заходят?

— Пробовали, сэр, работы вообще встают, и мы занимаемся только разводом вуки по участкам. После того, как их трясти перестает. Сэр.

— И в итоге вы хотите их покрасить.

— Да, сэр. Чтобы сразу отличать хотя бы разные подразделения, если не направления работы.

— А что ваши опыты? Не мрут рабочие от краски?

— Судя по анализам, нет, сэр.

— Какие-то ещё негативные эффекты? Шерсть не лезет больше обычного? А то и так скоро можно будет завод открывать по производству матрасов с натуральным наполнителем.

— Никак нет, сэр.

— Экономические выкладки я оценил, юристы обещают, что при случае можно будет слить КТ через наши помойки, так что молитесь, чтобы мы уложились в бюджет с вашим приобретением.

— Так точно, сэр!

— Спасибо, сэр!

***

 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Кренник встал из-за стола, достал из встроенного в стену холодильника бутылку и приложил её к виску — холод не помогал с головной болью, но секундное облегчение доставил. Наливая вино в бокал, усмехнулся воспоминаниям: первые годы на Брентаале, фиолетовые после таблетки «Красок Тариса» волосы и алкоголь намного хуже. Тогда окрас продержался около недели вместо обещанной на упаковке ночи, заставив мимолетно порадоваться, что это была «Стандартная», а не модификация типа светящихся в темноте.

***

 

На покупку заводов, выведение их на нужные мощности и полную покраску «кашиикского персонала» ушло около полугода. В итоге вуки всех цветов радуги на какой-нибудь далекой планете со странным составом воздуха и воды поначалу пугали вновь прибывших, но, привыкнув, те замечали их расцветку на порядок меньше запахов или звуков.

— Иногда я чувствую себя директором самого большого в галактике контактного зоопарка, Птерро, — вздохнул Кренник, ожидая, когда к нему приведут бригадира вуки. — Чаще конечно, цирка, но сейчас — определенно контактного зоопарка. Почему так долго? — спросил он у вошедших штурмовиков.

— Еле нашли, сэр, — ответил один из них, подтолкнув вперед немолодого вуки, которому соглашались подчиняться остальные. — По всей станции пришлось искать, хоть и с чипом.

Тот стоял с самым покаянным видом, повесив голову и сцепив лапы между собой.

— Роанок, — по тону Кренника было неясно, сдерживает он смех или ярость. — Ну тебя-то они зачем покрасили? И я не уверен, что хочу знать, почему именно так.

Вуки в ответ только вздохнул, заставив неестественно белую шерсть переливаться под лампами дневного света.


End file.
